The Niffler's Gift
by sleepyzzzz
Summary: When Newt's Niffler picks up much more jewelry than he realizes, and Tina has no idea.


Note: I personally loved FBWTFT! It brought back similar feelings I had when I saw the first HP movie. This drabble has been on my mind since watching the film.

Cheers!

* * *

" _I'm so sorry - how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?"_

Any other day, Porpentina Goldstein would describe herself as a straight-shooter, a no-nonsense, no-frills type of girl. She was an Auror, for goodness sake. A serious - recently reinstated - Auror.

But Tina was not any of those things as she left the dock. She was giddy, she had a bounce in her step - oh, if any of her peers saw her now…

Newt's last words to Tina stuck with her the rest of the day. Even as she waltzed through her apartment door, past Queenie who shot her a rather knowing look as the younger Goldstein read through the older girl's thoughts.

It was only after she was settled in bed that Tina found the pointed jewel wedged in her pillowcase.

"What on earth?"

Even in the dark Tina could distinctly make out the sapphire bracelet she held between her fingers. It wasn't hers, and it definitely wasn't Queenie's.

The Auror smiled, glad the dark masked her blush. She dreamt of the Magizoologist with blue eyes and red hair.

The second gift came a full year later, when the man with the traveling suitcase returned to New York. He was just how she remembered him: vibrant blue eyes, several scratches here and there, but overall, the same Magizoologist who would do anything for his beloved creatures.

"I believe I owe you a copy," he said shyly over dinner, a handsome leather book in his hands.

Tina smiled warmly. "You did mention bringing me a copy. In person," she added.

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ was embossed in gold across the red leather cover. It wasn't until she had bid Newt Scamander good night that she cracked open the fresh leather binding and out dropped a shimmering pair of earrings.

"Thank you." The eldest Goldstein could feel hear cheeks warm as she fidgeted with her hands. The corners of Newt's mouth turned up, and Tina pushed her hair behind her ear to show off the earrings she received the other night.

"You're quite welcome," Newt returned, thinking she must have enjoyed the first edition of his life's work.

The ship's horn pulled the two wizards out of their gaze. "I'll see you soon?" Tina asked with hope in her voice.

"I'd like that very much."

She raised up on her toes, pecking the British man on the cheek. "I'll see you soon," she reaffirmed.

The gifts continued, but only, Tina noticed, when Newt was around. After the earrings came the necklace. After the necklace came a stunning hair clip. And each time she thanked him, and Newt would only smile and offer a soft "you're welcome" in return.

It wasn't until five years after they first met that Newt decided to address the gift-giving at hand.

"Tina," he started. Newt's wife glanced up from her crowded desk, her view nearly obscured by the mountain of paperwork in front of her that threatened to topple at any moment.

"Yes Newt?" His Auror wife scribbled something furiously across a piece of important-looking parchment.

The Magizoologist cleared his throat, pulling at his sleeves that suddenly felt too tight around his wrists. "Tina," he began again. "The other day… you know, when we were at Kowolski's… you thanked me for the gift."

"Uh-huh." Tina recalled the night vividly. She had just found Newt's latest gift (a gold bangle) on her vanity before the Scamander's Apparated to Kowolski's bakery.

"...Tina? What was the gift?"

Her quill suddenly stopped scratching across the surface. "The gold bangle," she said. Tina raised her head, her confused eyes finding her husband's equally confused gaze staring right back at her. "...It was you, wasn't it?"

"Erm… Tina. And…. So… were the other gifts you thanked me for…. Were they also pieces of jewelry as well?"

"...Yes…."

"Ah…. Well, erm. Tina, love… there may have been.."

"Newt. What did you do."

A silence filled the room, before Newt finally plucked up the courage to remind his wife of a creature from not so long ago.

"Tina, love. Do you remember my Niffler?"

Night had fallen outside. A woman sat alone, nursing a cup of slightly steaming tea as she listened for the familiar sounds of her husband's footsteps.

"Tina?"

"Hm?"

The man with the traveling suitcase peered through the doorway, a boyish grin plastered on his face. Tina's eyes traveled to a small box he held in his hand. She could feel her eyebrow raise slightly.

"Where did the Niffler get that?" she asked, a smile creeping on her own face.

Newt chuckled, setting his tattered suitcase down by his feet.

"I bought this one this time."


End file.
